tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Neville Longbottom (TheSnailQueen)
This AU interpretation of this character is played by Rebekah and is coming soon. , , , |blood status = Pure-blood |Age = |Alias = * Nev (by everyone) * Nevvie * Longbottom (fellow students and teachers) * Gamgee |Title = * * * |Signature = |Died = |alias = |species = |gender = Male |height = 6′1″ |hair = Chocolate brown |eyes = Light green |skin = Fair |family = * Ginny Longbottom (née ) (wife) * Alice Longbottom (mother) * Frank Longbottom (father) * w:c:harrypotter:Augusta Longbottom (grandmother) * Bill Weasley (brother-in-law) * Fleur Weasley (sister-in-law) * Victorie Weasley (niece) * Dominique Weasley (niece) * Louis Weasley (nephew) * Charlie Weasley (brother-in-law) * Nick Weasley (née McIntyre) (sister-in-law) * Darcy Weasley (niece) * Athena Weasley (niece) * Duncan Weasley (nephew) * Edward Weasley (brother-in-law) * Hope Weasley (née Sinclair) (sister-in-law) * Holly Weasley (niece) * George Weasley (brother-in-law) * Lasse Weasley (né Karppinen) (brother-in-law) * Silja Weasley (niece) * Mikael "Mika" Weasley (nephew) * Madeline Weasley (niece) * Fred Weasley (brother-in-law) * Bethan Weasley (née Venning) (sister-in-law) * Ron Weasley (brother-in-law) * Hermione Granger (sister-in-law) * Arthur Weasley (father-in-law) * Molly Weasley (née Prewett) (mother-in-law) * Percy Weasley (brother-in-law) † |Animagus = Griffon |jukebox = Sweet Child O' Mine (Guns N' Roses) |Boggart = |Wand = Cherry, 13¾", Unicorn hair, supple and unassuming. This wand is fiercely loyal, unwilling to work for anyone but it's master. Whilst fairly simple in design, the dark and brown and lighter brown wood forms in an elegant swirling gradient. Wrapped around the handle are two lengths of thread and wool; one being the braid of rainbow threads gifted to him by Luna as a friendship bracelet, the other is a mix of sparkling gold and red wool with a tiny lion charm dangling from it's end. Both are attached with a permanent sticking charm. This wand carries the scent of cherry blossoms. | Patronus = * Non-corporeal (during 1996) * Griffon (post late 1997) |House = Gryffindor |Loyalty = * Hogwarts School of Wichcraft and Wizardry ** Gryffindor * * * Muggle-Born Network (by proxy) * Ministry of Magic ** Department of Magical Law Enforcement * * |job = * (1999-2005) * Professor of at (2005 onward) |hideg = -}} }} Neville Samwise Longbottom is a wizard born to renowned former Aurors Frank and Alice Longbottom in the coastal town of Falmouth, Cornwall. He was their first and only child given that barely sixteen months after he was born, they were captured and tortured into insanity by . This rendered them completely incapable of caring for themselves or their infant son, and as such Neville was placed in the care of his Grandmother, Augusta Longbottom. Biography Early Life Hogwarts Years Early Years Third Year Fourth Year Fifith Year (Umbridge's Reign) Sixth Year Second Wizarding War Seventh Year (Death Eater Reign) Battle of Hogwarts Later Life Etymology Trivia • His middle name, Samwise is a reference to the character of the same name in J.R.R Tolkien's Lord of The Rings Trilogy, as his mother was an avid fan and had been rereading Return of The King during her pregnancy with Neville. Upon his birth she had insisted they give it to him as a middle name; the brave, steadfast hobbit being one of her favourite characters. References Category:Harry Potter Characters Category:Harry Potter Canon Category:Harry Potter Wizard Category:Pure-Blood Category:Blood Traitors Category:Hogwarts Alumni Category:Hogwarts Students Category:Hogwarts Staff Category:Gryffindor Character Category:Gryffindor Category:Gryffindor Alumni Category:Herbology Professor Category:Hogwarts professors Category:Herbologist Category:TheSnailQueen Category:Battle of Hogwarts Participants Category:Jukebox Openers Category:Animagus Category:Registered Animagus Category:Auror Category:International Association of Aurors Category:Dark Force Defence League Category:Ministry of Magic Category:British Ministry of Magic Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Order Member Category:British Wizards Category:Longbottom Family Category:Weasley Family Category:HP TheSnailQueen